


Dolce

by ciju clytaemnestra (SeinnyaShizuka)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Mungkin, YAMACHII - Freeform, anu, buat MING, kalo ga gitu ya jatuhnya nista, semi canon (?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/ciju%20clytaemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kalau disuruh menoreh aksara dengan tinta di atas kertas, rasanya seratus kata pun tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan, kenapa Chinen Yuuri terlalu berharga untuknya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolce

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Say! JUMP (c) Johnny & Associates  
> [I don't gain any commercial profit from this fanfiction]  
> [Nothing's related to what's happened in real life, this fanficton will be a fiction]

**_Y – Yama-chan_ **

Yamada mengerutkan keningnya.

Namanya adalah Yamada.

Tambah Ryosuke.

Kurang maskulin apa, nama yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya?

Yamada juga bukanlah nama yang sulit untuk diucapkan— kanjinya adalah perpaduan antara _yama_ dan _da,_ apa susahnya?

Ryosuke juga terdengar sangat laki-laki— ya, sekiranya cocok lah, dengan dirinya, yang ia anggap sangat _manly_ dan _gentleman._

Tapi—

“Yama-channnnnnnn,”

Suara itu bergema lagi, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening semakin dalam.

“Chinen, aku tahu, kamu sama keluargamu dipanggil _Yuu-chan,_ tapi tidak harus menyamakannya denganku juga, dong,” kata Yamada sambil menyambut Chinen yang tengah menuju ke arahnya.

“Tapi _Yama-chan_ terdengar imut, dan— tidak ada yang manggil itu lagi selain aku, kan?”

Yamada kibar bendera putih, membiarkan Chinen memanggilnya sesuka hati—

[ _Lagipula, diam-diam dia suka kok, dipanggil seperti itu oleh Chinen. Dan hanya Chinen.]_

**_A – A cloth for me?_ **

“Chinen, kamu tidak bawa baju ganti?”

Nakajima Yuto memperhatikan rekannya yang paling muda itu terlihat santai-santai saja, ketika mereka semua berinisiatif untuk rekreasi, menyegarkan tubuh. Melepas letih seusai latihan di agensi dengan memanjakan pori-pori mereka yang sudah berteriak-teriak butuh sesuatu yang sekiranya cukup untuk mendinginkan kembali suhu tubuh, tanpa harus memaksa mereka bekerja ekstra.

“Tidak,” jawabnya santai. Malah sibuk memainkan ponselnya sambil sesekali cekikikan. Membuat Nakajima serta Yabu Kota berjengit ngeri— Ya, mereka tahu, Chinen memang senantiasa tertawa, nyaris di setiap situasi, dan senyumnya yang khas itu adalah aset berharga yang menjadikan _image_ Chinen itu tidak tergantikan di mata fansnya (halo, ada yang namanya internet, jelas saja mereka tahu itu semua begitu iseng-iseng mengetikkan nama lengkap pemuda mungil itu di kolom pencarian).

“Oh, ngomong-ngomong, semuanya sudah kumpul?” tanyanya lagi.

“Belum. Yamada belum sampai,” jawab Okamoto, sambil menggumam; ke mana sih, dia? Kan sudah dikatakan untuk kumpul jam segini.

Chinen hanya nyengir, membiarkan semuanya merutuki Yamada—

“Kamu tahu sesuatu tentang ini, Chinen?” tanya Nakajima lagi, sembari melirik curiga. Sudah lama ia mengenal Chinen, dan ia tahu, senyuman itu sangat-sangat mencurigakan.

“Tiidakkkkkk.”

Nadanya terlalu menjengkelkan dan mencurigakan.

“Lalu kenap—“

“Maaf telat!”

Yamada tergopoh-gopoh mendekati mereka semua, terengah-engah seperti habis _marathon_ dan dikejar anjing gila secara bersamaan.

“Banyak sekali bawaannya,” komentar Inoo sambil menunjuk tas Yamada yang paling membelendung di antara mereka semua. “Antonim sekali ya, sama Chinen.”

Sebenarnya ia hanya iseng melanjutkan komentarnya sebelum ia kembali sibuk dengan Yabu, berhubung biasanya Yamada dan Chinen itu terlihat begitu kompak— sampai barang bawaan mereka, terkadang bervolume sama.

Tapi tanpa ia sadari, ia telah memberi sebuah lampu hijau bagi Nakajima Yuto— dan membiarkan delikan Yamada pada Chinen yang masih tersenyum tanpa dosa itu terlewat oleh kedua netranya.

Oh.

Ya.

“Yuk, jalan. Aku sudah kepanasan,” ujar Inoo, menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk bergegas, karena matahari musim panas toleransi dalam hal menyengat mereka dengan sinarnya walau dengan situasi sudah _ngaret_ dari waktu yang ditentukan untuk memanjakan diri mereka sendiri.

.

“Hei, Chinen.”

Chinen menoleh, mendapati Nakajima Yuto memandanginya dengan tatapan menyelidik. “Ya?”

“Kamu apain Yamada?”

Chinen berkedip. Memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, berusaha untuk mencerna pertanyaan rekannya yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat ambigu.

“Maksudku, mengenai tasnya yang seperti bawa bayi selundupan itu.”

Chinen tidak menjawab secara verbal, hanya membiarkan Nakajima melihatnya terkikik, sambil mengulum senyum tipis, dan berkata, “ _Yutti_  kan tahu sendiri, kesukaanku itu apa,”

Alis terangkat sebelah.

Apa? Chinen suka menyiksa Yamada?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chinen yang entah kenapa menunjuk baju yang ia kenakan— dengan sengaja.

“ _Itu_ lho.”

“Wangi Yama-chan itu sangat khas, makanya aku suka,” ia mendesis sambil membiarkan senyuman masih terpatri di bibir tipisnya, sangat kontras dengan Nakajima yang menatapnya dengan tatapan horor dan kali ini benar-benar berjengit ngeri.

_[Seseorang tolong ingatkan Yuto mengenai fakta bahwa Chinen memang suka merecoki Yamada, apalagi masalah pakaian. Kedoknya sih, karena suka modelnya— tapi kalau disuruh beli yang sama, ia ogah-ogahan._

_~~belakangan diketahui, kalau Chinen sebenarnya suka bau parfum Yamada yang melekat di pakaian-pakaiannya.]~~ _

**_M – My Little Brother_ **

Chinen hanya cengengesan, melihat dua orang di hadapannya ini tengah bertengkar dengan hebohnya; sampai-sampai membuat personil lain turun tangan sebelum adu jontos benar-benar terlaksana.

“Hei, kamu kok diam saja?” tanya Inoo, ketika ia kebetulan melintas di dekat Chinen.

“Aku bisa apa, Ma? Kan aku—obyek yang diperebutkan?”

“Setidaknya, kamu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata manis seperti ‘ _aku mau jadi adik kalian berdua’_ , ketimbang membiarkan mereka bertengkar sampai sebegininya,” ujar Inoo. Tidak salah Chinen memanggilnya  _'Mama',_ sifat keibuan sekarang keluar tanpa sengaja.

Yamada dan Nakajima— keduanya adalah sumber dari kekacauan hari ini.

Berawal dari sebuah perbincangan enam mata— dengan Chinen— bertopik; siapakah yang cocok jadi _kakak_ bagi Chinen, dan beradu argumen— dari pendapat bahwa Nakajima adalah kakak _sulung,_ Yamada anak kedua, sementara Chinen anak bungsu; Nakajima saja yang cocok; Yamada saja yang cocok; berakhir jadi adu pendapat yang membiarkan oktaf suara mereka naik perlahan-lahan, dan Chinen, sebagai yang diributkan entah kenapa tidak ada niatan untuk melerai.

“Memangnya, kalau misal benaran disuruh milih, kamu mau jadi adiknya siapa, Chinen?”

Inoo berdiri di sebelah Chinen, menunggu jawaban dari rekannya yang _memang_ terlihat seperti adik kecil mereka semua.

“Adiknya _Yutti_ , sih.”

“Hah?”

“Iya. jadi kan aku bisa menjadi apapun yang _lebih_ dengan Yama-chan. Terus, kalau _Yutti_  jadi kakakku— aku yakin hiburan menyenangkan seperti tadi bisa terjadi setiap hari.”

Chinen terkikik, Inoo menatapnya horor, membuat catatan baru di dalam pikirannya, nanti malam ia harus berbicara enam mata dengan Yabu dan Keito dalam rangka " _Nakajima jadi kakaknya Chinen"_ yang bisa menuai agenda harian baru; pertengkaran.

_Kode keras, bro._

[ _Tanpa Chinen ketahui, Yamada dan Nakajima diam-diam menajamkan telinga mereka ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Inoo. Berakhir dengan Nakajima yang tergelak, menyatakan bahwa dirinya ‘menang’ dalam perdebatan kali ini, dan Yamada yang masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau Chinen itu sudah kode dengan cukup gamblang.]_

 

**_A – “Aku tahu itu”_ **

Kertas-kertas yang diterima oleh agensi mereka melalui pos, tengah memenuhi ruangan di mana Chinen Yuuri beristirahat. Gerakan cepat membuka kertas demi kertas yang sudah dilipat secara apik, sebelum kemudian diteliti satu demi satu.

Chinen tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika membaca semuanya, dan sebuah komentar yang sama, terlontar terus.

“Aku tahu itu.”

“Sedang apa?”

Yamada tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya, menengokkan kepalanya ke samping Chinen, dan ikut membiarkan netranya melihat _sesuatu_ yang daritadi menjadi fokus Chinen, sampai sepertinya yang bersangkutan tuli mendadak ketika dipanggil.

“Surat dari penggemar— itu yang daritadi membuatmu bergumam _‘aku tahu itu’_ selama puluhan kali?”

Chinen menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, membuat Yamada menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, melihat Chinen yang menurutnya terlalu narsis, ketika membaca surat yang bertuliskan; Chinen! Aku menyukaimu!, dan mereponnya, monolog, dengan kalimat yang sama, berulang kali.

“Chinen.”

“Hm?”

“Kalau aku adalah penggemarmu, lalu aku berkata hal yang sama seperti mereka semua, kamu akan merepon gimana?”

“Tentu saja; aku tahu it— apa?”

Chinen yang semula menyilangkan kakinya sambil bersantai, membiarkan apresiasi (atau _fangirling_ para penggemar) jadi hiburannya, menoleh ke arah Yamada yang masih memasang seringai khasnya.

“Jadi?”

Chinen menelengkan kepalanya, agak ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan Yamada yang agaknya— membuatnya sedikit, ya, _begitu._

“Aku tidak tahu kalau Yama-chan itu penggemarku.”

[ _Chinen menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kertas-kertas surat itu lagi, membiarkan Yamada mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil mengoceh, betapa manisnya Chinen kalau ia lagi malu._

_“Ngomong-ngomong, aku memang menyukaimu, lho.”]_

 

**_C – Cried_ **

Nakajima Yuto membiarkan dirinya melenggang, membelah koridor yang sempit sendirian, hanya untuk mencari dua sosok yang sejak tadi sudah membuatnya nyaris gila.

Dihujani pertanyaan mengenai keberadaan dua orang yang menjadi idola dari _Hey! Say! Jump,_ sebenarnya sudah biasa sih—tapi…

Kalau misal mereka berdua terlihat melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan mengeluarkan suara mencurigakan dari ruang tunggu yang memang sejak tadi sudah didominasi oleh mereka berdua— memangnya dia tahu apa?

Nakajima misuh-misuh sebal, sembari terus menghentak-hentak, berharap keduanya masih ada di ruang tunggu dengan keanehan, atau apapun yang diasumsikan oleh para kru berotak porno itu, yang lebih berkurang— ya, setidaknya tidak akan membuatnya jantungan akan hal aneh yang mereka lakukan.

Ini dia.

Pintu tanpa ukiran akhirnya menghadang.

“Hei!”

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia langsung mendobrak; tidak peduli entah bagaimana mereka di dalam, atau keanehan apa lagi yang diperbuat— masa bodoh. Imannya sudah cukup terlatih menghadapi sinting-sintingnya mereka berdua setiap hari.

Tapi yang ia dapatkan, adalah keduanya tengah menangis, dengan tidak elitnya, terlihat dari bagaimana air mata terus turun mengaliri pipi Yamada yang tengah diusap oleh Chinen yang tidak kalah sembapnya.

_Oh._

Mungkin mereka lagi bertengkar.

Atau ribut mengenai sesuatu hal yang tidak ingin ia ketahui apa itu.

“Kalau sudah selesai nangisnya, keluar, ya. Kalian nyaris dianggap melakukan yang aneh-aneh oleh para petugas yang lewat. Kecilkan volumenya kalau nangis.”

Ia melengos pergi, meninggalkan Chinen dan Yamada yang masih buang-buang air mata, untuk sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat Nakajima ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tembok kalau tahu yang sebenarnya.

[ _Sebenarnya, beberapa saat yang lalu, Chinen masih ceria-ceria saja, dan berniat untuk merecoki Yamada seperti biasa. Tapi, begitu ia memasuki ruangan yang dituju, dan melihat Yamada sedang membanjir— dia malah diam. Tidak ada niatan menghibur, dan malah ikutan nangis dengan anehnya._

_Jangan ditanya, kenapa.]_

 

**_H – He is my pillow_ **

“Yama-chan manaaaaaaaaa,” rengek Chinen, menghancurkan imajinasi Nakajima Yuto yang tengah membiarkan dirinya larut dalam petualangan seru yang lagi mencapai klimaks, mendapati bos antagonis yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu untuk _koit._

“Kenapa lagi?”

“Aku ngantukkkkkk,” bibirnya mengerucut. Nakajima tidak heran, Chinen memang agak rewel kalau sedang mengantuk. Tapi, sayangnya, mereka sedang dalam tahap menunggu giliran untuk tampil,  kurang lebih dua jam, sebelum mereka menunjukkan kebolehan mereka untuk merebut hati para penonton.

“Ya tidur. Itu kan ada kursi kosong,” sahutnya sambil menunjuk kursi yang ia maksud. Sofa sih, dan tampak cukup nyaman untuk digunakan sebagai media tidur _ayam_.

“Tidak bisa.”

Chinen masih mondar-mandir sambil mencari-cari Yamada, entah di mana c _enter_ mereka untuk penampilan nanti itu berada— atau bersembunyi.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena aku perlu bantal _ku_!”

Nakajima tidak menghiraukannya lagi, petualangnya terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan demi mencari bantal yang nampaknya sangat penting untuk membantu Chinen istirahat.

[ _Belakangan diketahui, bahwa ‘bantal’ yang dimaksud adalah Yamada, dan ketika Nakajima menanyakannya, Chinen dengan santainya menjawab, “Karena Yama-chan itu empuk.”]_

 

**_I –Intimate_ **

“CHINENNNNNNNNNNNNN!”

Teriakan Yamada menggema, menyebabkan sebuah tanda tanya besar terukir di benak _member_ lain.

“Ada apa?” tanya Okamoto, agak gusar karena kegiatannya yang berharga berhasil ia kesampingkan hanya untuk membiarkan dirinya diseret Nakajima yang kepo akan teriakan Yamada.

“Bisa nggak sih, dia itu tidak manja, sedikitttt saja.”

Yamada menggerutu sambil menyeruput teh kepemilikan Nakajima yang berada di meja, tanpa ijin, dan Nakajima hanya membiarkannya dengan wajah selurus papan.

“Bilang sendiri kepadanya.”

“Nyuruhnya sih, gampang, Yabu! Inoo-chan!”

Okamoto sempat berharap, kalau teh yang diminum Yamada tadi ada sedikit cacat, entah di bagian rasa, ataupun struktur, apapun, yang bisa membuat ia diam, karena sibuk menyemburkan substansi koloid itu.

“Kok malah manggil Yabu dan Inoo? Bukannya kamu yang paling memanjakan dia ya. Ngapain menjilat ludah sendiri,” beo Nakajima sambil memutar bola mata.  Disusul dengan anggukan _member_ lain, membiarkan Yamada kembali protes— kali ini dengan embel-embel; _kenapa jadinya aku yang salah_.

“Perlu didiktekan apa saja buktinya kamu itu—“

“Yama-channnnnn,”

Chinen melengos masuk, menubruk Yamada yang masih duduk. Tidak mengindahkan _member_ lain yang memandangnya seperti orang kesurupan, dan malah menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan Yamada— atau memaksakan Yamada membuat posisi yang nyaman baginya untuk duduk.

“Bangun, Chinen,”

“Tidak mau, pangkuan Yama-chan terlalu empuk.”

“Bangun.”

“Tidak.

“Bangun.”

“Tidak.”

“Bangun.”

“Tid—“

“Oi,” Nakajima berusaha untuk melerai agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran—

“Terserah lah.”

Chinen tergelak, dan Nakajima melongo.

[ _Siapa pun, tolong sadarkan Yamada, bahwa sebenarnya, tanpa sengaja, dia adalah orang yang paling memanjakan Chinen di antara mereka semua.]_

 

**_I – Ideal type_ **

Yamada tidak mengikuti wawancara dalam sebuah _talkshow_ yang diadakan oleh sebuah stasiun televisi ternama, karena alasan menyangkut sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keluarga. Ia tidak begitu ambil pusing, karena sesungguhnya, tidak masalah kalau ia tidak sempat tampil dalam satu acara— memangnya, anggota _Hey! Say! JUMP,_ cuma dia? _Halo,_ masih ada delapan pemuda lain yang siap untuk direcoki hingga puas, hal-hal bersifat pribadi mereka— yang mungkin bisa membuat fans menjerit dan langsung berfantasi sesuai dengan tingkat kepolosan otak mereka— _headcanon?_ Atau apalah itu istilahnya.

Ia juga bukan seseorang yang terlalu suka mencampuri urusan orang lain (walau harus ia akui, ia itu orangnya sangat ribut dan sudah membuat banyak orang tertipu akan penampilannya yang _katanya_ terlihat tenang, hei, padahal ia sendiri merasa senyumnya terkadang agak— ahem, maaf, _,mesum._ )

Tapi, dalam wawancara kali ini, ada sesuatu yang membuat ia nyaris bertanya hal yang sama, pada setiap _member._ Pernyataan yang sudah terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, begitu ia melihat rekaman ulang dari _talkshow_ tempo hari.

“Kan sudah aku katakan berkali-kali. Chinen waktu kemarin mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah _partner_ yang cocok, yang paling ia sukai— karena kamu adalah tipe idealnya dia, atau sesuatu seperti itu— aku tidak mau membuatmu berasumsi aneh-aneh ataupun ke _geer_ an, itupun kalau kamu agak, ya, _gitu._ Jadi, gimana kalau tanya anaknya langsung?”

Setelah ia dikuliahi oleh Nakajima Yuto selama lima belas menit tentang bagaimana ia harusnya bertanya langsung ada Chinen, akhirnya, ia bergegas menuju ruangan di mana Chinen terakhir terlihat, dan membiarkan pertanyaannya selama beberapa jam terakhir itu terjawab;

“Yama-chan memang tipe idealku, kok. Memang salah ya, aku ngomong begitu?”

“Tidak sih, maksudnya—“

“Aku suka Yama-chan, sih. Pokoknya Yama-chan adalah tipeku.”

Ucapannya singkat, namun terlalu ambigu— halo, Chinen, kamu sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki.

[ _Yamada menghela napas, dan berdoa, semoga karakter mesum sebagai Kindaichi yang pernah ia mainkan, tidak merasukinya untuk saat ini— dan menerkam Chinen yang terlalu imut, terlalu polos (atau sengaja, modus) untuk mengatakan_ ‘suka’ _yang sangat tidak biasa ini.]_


End file.
